Hornplay
by Lavasharks
Summary: Bon-Bon and Lyra spend quality time together. -CLOPFIC-


Bon-Bon finally entered her home with a tired yawn. Soon she would be with her marefriend Lyra and she would help her relax.

_My back hurts..._

She entered the living room and saw Lyra seated in a chair, sleeping. She had been waiting for Bon-Bon, but fell asleep. She snored lightly as Bon-Bon approached her.

_Aww... she didn't have to wait up for me..._

She kissed her cheek, making her smile in her sleep. Nudging her gently, she tried to wake up Lyra.

"Mmmmm~"

Sighing, Bon-Bon set down her things and went back to Lyra. She smiled as she watched her sleep. Walking closer, she opened her mouth and dragged her tongue across Lyra's horn, making her shudder and awaken.

She yawned. "Hey Bonnie..."

"Hey Lyra~"

They shared a kiss and Lyra got up. "You took forever."

"Not my fault," said Bon-Bon.

Lyra walked into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, eager to resume her sleep. However, Bon-Bon had different plans.

She crawled onto the bed and licked Lyra's horn a second time, making her blush and open her eyes.

"That feels good," purred Lyra.

Bon-Bon smiled and kept licking Lyra's horn like a kitty licking milk from a bowl. She dragged her tongue from the base to the tip, wrapping around the foreign object and sliding, coating it in her saliva. Lyra lidded her eyes and moaned.

"Damn, Bon... I love your tongue...~"

Bon-Bon placed hooves on Lyra's shoulders and took the tip of the horn into her mouth. The two had played like this before; always enjoying one another and brightening their moods.

Bon-Bon gently bit on the very tip of the horn, stimulating Lyra. She wrapped her lips around the tip and swirled her tongue around in circles around it. Lyra moaned and closed her eyes fully in pleasure, receiving her marefriend's gentle hornjob.

Lyra lay back further, making Bon-Bon fall against her chest. Bon-Bon snuggled her and kissed her cheek, making Lyra blush and heat up with excitement.

She relaxed and let Bon-Bon's mouth do all the work, sighing and moaning whenever Bon-Bon's mouth hit the base and then the tip.

_Up and down, up and down, up and down...~_

Bon-Bon increased her speed, bobbing the on the horn even quicker. She kept her hooves on Lyra's shoulder, and Lyra put her hooves on Bon-Bon's.

She huffed. "B-Bonnie... Ahhh...~"

Bon-Bon giggled on Lyra's horn, taking the entire horn into her mouth and quickening her pace on it, occasionally stroking it with her hooves.

"Ohgod~" moaned Lyra.

Bon-Bon teased Lyra by flicking her tongue against the tip and stroking the horn slowly. She sucked on it until Lyra moaned loudly.

"Bonnie! I'm s-so close!"

Lyra kept her tongue hanging from her mouth and lidded her eyes again, blushing madly. She moaned. "I'm g-gonna cum!"

Bon-Bon took the entire horn into her mouth, purposely gagging on it. She bobbed up and down with quick precise speed as Lyra tightened her grip on her shoulders. She moaned loudly and released a spurt of magic into Bon-Bon's loving mouth, sighing in content as Bon-Bon greedily took it in with a seductive smile.

Lyra was panting a bit, smiling. Bon-Bon licked her lips and kissed Lyra's cheek.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Lyra simply pushed Bon-Bon gently onto the bed and pounced on her, planting kisses on her chest.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Bon-Bon, giggling.

Lyra kissed all the way down to Bon-Bon's marehood, licking it and making her shudder.

"Ooohhh~~"

Lyra licked the edges of Bon-Bon's marehood, making her shiver in delight. She slowly but precisely licked the sides and teased her marehood by prodding it gently with her tongue.

"Ooh, h-hurry up~"

Lyra stuck her tongue into Bon-Bon's warm wet marehood and probed inside, smiling as Bon-Bon quaked in pleasure, melting at her hooves.

"Ohhh Lyraaaa~~"

Bon-Bon blushed madly as Lyra kept probing into her marehood with her tongue, tasting her sweetness and smiling. She twirled her tongue expertly inside her and rubbed her waist, making her shudder. She continued rubbing Bon-Bon's waist and sliding her tongue into her marehood.

Bon-Bon sighed in content and put a hoof on Lyra's head, urging her to go faster with her tongue. She continued pleasing her marefriend by licking in circles and breathing on her marehood, sliding her tongue.

_In and out, in and out, in and out..._

"Oooh, Lyraaa~"

Lyra smiled and went faster with her tongue, lost in pleasure.

"L-Lyra... I'm c-close...!"

Lyra stuck her muzzle to Bon-Bon's haunches and went even faster, moving her tongue in response to her movements and squirming. Bon-Bon's grip tightened even harder as she moaned loudly.

"Ah...ohhhh Lyraaa~"

Bon-Bon squirmed a final time and Lyra lapped up her juices, loving the taste. She licked up all of Bon-Bon and got up into bed with her, listening to her panting.

She smiled and nuzzled her lover, who smiled and nuzzled back, the two falling asleep in the crackle and the warm glow of the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: My brain wouldn't let me work on anything else unless I finished this.<strong>** Now back to my _good_ stuff.**

**-Sharky**


End file.
